Una noche
by Sakuyachan16
Summary: Ninguna noche es normal para Tweek Tweak. Regalo para gabi981


Buenas :333

Bien, lo importante.

Feliz cumpleaños **gabiiii981!** he aqui tu regalo :3

Si, si, lo se... fue rapido XDXD las ideas fluyeron :D

OK, no se que tan arcoiris pueda ser este fic, no estoy muy acostumbrada a hacer cosas tan tiernonas =w=UU

Disfrutalo X3 y los lectores tambien :D

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey y Matt.

* * *

**Una noche**

Caminaba de manera nerviosa por su cuarto.

No sabe cuantas vueltas debió a ver dado en esa habitación.

¿31? ¿44? eso ya no tenía importancia.

Sería cosa de todos los días si estuviera así por los Gnomos roba calzoncillos, pero esta vez no era por eso.

El escuchar en las noticias sobre los robos que están habiendo en el pueblo, no le hace ningún bien a paranoico Tweek.

-Agh! tranquilo Tweek, no hay forma que entren aquí, es el segundo piso- trataba de tranquilizarse el rubio mientras detenía su caminata y veía a todas partes de su habitación, esperando que no haya un asesino en serie o algo peor, aunque... ¿qué puede ser peor que un asesino en serie?

Ahora estaba muerto de miedo y no quería salir de su cuarto, ni siquiera para ir a su cita con Craig...

¡OH DIOS! ¡LA CITA!, ¿va o no va?

No puede faltar, Craig podría molestarse con él.

Pero si va puede ser peligroso.

- A diario hay robos- se dijo a sí mismo, dando un poco mas de cordura a las ciento de ideas paranoicas que rondaban por su cabeza ahora- "no va a pasar nada"- al fin se tranquilizo y está dispuesto a salir.

Por la ventana claro, para que sus padres no lo descubran.

**Tac tac tac**

- ngn- Tweek ahoga un grito al oír un ruido proveniente de su ventana.

Lleva su vista a ese lugar, pero no puede ver nada por la cortina que cubría.

Sus temblores se hicieron más fuerte al diferenciar una delgada sombra al otro lado, alguien tocaba su ventana y el ahí parado como un idiota.

Inhalo profundamente, ese asesino se las vería con Tweek Tweak.

Tweek va directo a su armario y sin hacer ruido saca su bate metálico de baseball y se dispone a abrir su ventana sin ni siquiera mover las cortinas.

Su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina y creía que en cualquier momento moriría de un ataque al corazón.

Y con la increíble gran cantidad de valor que todavía le quedaba abrió la ventana y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al individuo que se encontraba al otro lado.

- GAHHH!- grita horrorizado y suelta el bate al ver a quien le había dado ese gran golpe.

Craig Tucker...

La reacción de Tweek fue inmediata, corrió hacia la ventana y agarro al ahora inconsciente pelinegro de brazo, para que no cayera.

La imagen externa de la casa Tweak era realmente extraña.

El hijo de la familia mantenía sostenido del brazo a un pelinegro inconsciente, mientras este se mantenía colgando y no caía gracias al agarre de Tweek.

- Cariño, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la madre del rubio desde las escalera.

- Gah! si mamá, me ngn! caí, eso es todo- se excuso el rubio mientras jalaba a Craig dentro de su habitación.

La señora al oír la respuesta de su hijo, solo se encogió de hombros y regreso a ver la televisión con su esposo.

Tweek termino de hacer ingresar a Craig a su habitación y como pudo lo cargo hasta su cama y lo dejo tendido ahí.

Se separo unos pasos y miro el cuerpo de su novio y mejor amigo...

El rubio sabe que ESTA EN PROBLEMAS.

OK OK primero, a revisar si Craig... sigue con vida.

Ante ese pensamiento el chico paranoico traga saliva y se aproxima al cuerpo de su amado.

Se sonroja al ver a un Craig tan vulnerable... podría hacerle lo que quisiera, sabe que tiene cuerdas por algún lado de su cuarto, no sería problema retenerlo... ¡COSA QUE NO HARIA! ¡SI, ESO! ¡POR QUE TWEEK NO ES NINGUN PERVERTIDO!... no lo es ¿cierto?

Acerca su mano al cuello de Tucker y siente su pulso, suspira aliviado.

Al menos estaba vivo.

Ahora, tenía que hacer que se despierte.

- Quizá... algo de hielo en la cabeza primero- dijo Tweek viendo a la puerta de su habitación...

Pero... ¡¿Y SI SUS PADRES PPREGUNTAN PARA QUE ES? ¡¿Y SI VIENEN A SU HABITACION Y VEN EL CUERPO INCONSIENTE DE CRAIG? ¡CREERAN QUE LO SECUESTRO! y si creen eso ¡PODRIAN ENTREGARLO A LA POLICIA! ¿O no? AHG! ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESION!

Tweek inhalo y exhalo, dispuesto a ir por hielo.

Salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente.

Bajo las escaleras de manera lenta, pero que no dejase de verse natural.

Se acerco a paso seguro (solo externamente) a la sala, la cual debía pasar para ir a la cocina.

Al ver todo oscuro, la televisión prendida y que no podía ver a nadie en el sillón, fue a paso más rápido a la habitación de destino.

Ahí tampoco había nadie.

Abrió la nevero y saco hielo, lo metió en una bolsa y se dispuso a irse.

Volvió a pasar por la sala, extrañado de que sus padres no estén, si salieron deberían a ver apagado la televisión.

Se iba a acercar en cuanto...

- Ah! Richard, te amo!- se escucho, entre gemidos, la voz de la señora Tweak.

Tweek se sonrojo por lo que veía, ¡SUS PADRES ESTABAN HACIENDOLO EN LA SALA!

¡¿QUE QUERIAN ELLOS? ¡¿TRAUMATIZAR A SU HIJO?

- Yo también te amo- se escucho, esta vez, los jadeos del señor Tweak.

Tweek ya no pudo más y salió corriendo de ahí sin que sus padres lo vieran.

...

Ya por el pasillo del segundo piso, suspiro cansado por la carrera.

Fue muy perturbador el ver eso.

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

Tweek sonrío al recordar lo que sus padres se decían...

Aunque se haya quemado los ojos al ver eso, tenía que aceptar que es lindo saber lo mucho que sus padres se aman.

Trago saliva al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió sin más.

Al entrar vio que Craig todavía se hallaba inconsciente en su cama.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acerca su novio, en el trayecto, agarro la silla de su escritorio y la jalo hasta dejarla a un lado de la cama y se sentó en ella.

- Gah! perdón...- susurro sin esperar respuesta.

La cual, obvio, no tuvo.

Acerco la bolsa de hielo a la cabeza de Craig la comenzó a mover por toda la zona afectada, de manera suave y delicada.

Tweek pasa su mirada por la blanca piel del más alto, hasta llegar a su mano, la cual agarra en acto reflejo y entrelaza los dedos.

El rubio sonrió ante la imagen, eran las pocas veces que podía ver a Craig sin su ceño fruncido o su expresión indiferente.

Durmiendo era tan bello como cuando sonríe.

Aparto la bolsa y la dejo sobre una mesa al lado de su cama, aun sin quitar la vista del rostro de Craig.

Acerco lentamente sus labios a los de su pareja y los unió en un tierno y suave beso... el cual fue correspondido a los pocos segundos.

El rubio se separa y mira a un Craig que recién está abriendo los ojos, despertando.

- Gah! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Tweek mientras Craig se incorporaba.

- Si...- llevo su mano a su cabeza y...- Auch! Tweek, golpeas muy fuerte.

- Agh! perdón- respondió apenado el rubio.

Craig noto algo de humedad en su cabeza y busco con la mirada, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

Una bolsa de hielo.

La cogió y se la puso en la cabeza, para bajar la hinchazón.

- No hay problema, fue mi culpa- y otra vez el imperturbable rostro de Craig Tucker a escena.

- Craig... ¿Por qué trepaste por mi ventana?- el rubio tenia esa duda desde hace un buen rato- habíamos acordado vernos en el parque.

- Si... solo, no sé, fue un intento fallido de Romeo...- dijo Craig desviándole la mirada al tembloroso Tweek.

- Romeo que ¡ngn! término convirtiéndose en la bella durmiente- dijo Tweek, muy divertido al recordar el beso que despertó a su amado.

Craig voltea a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas, dando una imagen de alguien indignado y avergonzado.

- ¿Y de quien es la culpa?- se quejo Craig mientras le sacaba el dedo medio.

- Gah! perdón- se volvió a disculpar el rubio, esta vez, ya no nervioso.

El pelinegro lo ve atentamente y sonríe.

Sin decir nada, se acerca al rubio, dándole otro beso.

Tweek abre los ojos sorprendido por la acción, pero al rato corresponde profundizándolo más.

Tweek se abraza al cuello del más alto y este lo coge de las caderas, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama con Tweek encima y sin separarse del beso.

Esa sería una buena noche...

...FIN...

* * *

Yupi :3 muchas gracias por haber leido :3

Conciencia: Sakuya! te van a querer matar por no actualizar "You and I".

Sakuya: SI, ya lo se *se dirije a las lectoras (es)* perdon por la demora TTWTT prometo actualizar pronto -a menos que me castiguen- *se esconde dentro de su caparazon de toprtuga gigante*

Reviews? Me ayudan con mis aimo es cuanto a notas escolares respectan :,3

Nos leemos :3


End file.
